Secret Love Can Kill
by ArtsyShan
Summary: DON'T READ AS OF NOW! I am revising the already posted chapters and it won't make any sense... Afterwards a lot will be different though, so I recommend rereading it once I am done. Thanks! Bec
1. Nightmares

**Note: So I am deciding to revise this and finish this story. Even if you have read the first few chapters before I recommend rereading it anyway, it will have changed. Thanks to those who still care, and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I do wish that I did. All of them belong to J.K. Rowling, I just mess with their thoughts.

Harry's POV:

"_Hey Potter!" shouted Draco Malfoy. We were in the Room of Requirement, and he had olny just walked in. My eyes gazed at him and took in his perfectly sculpted form as he walked closer towards me. I loved him, I truly did. There was not a think on this Earth that could change how I felt about him; not really, so I gave up my denial of loving him a few months ago. How could I not love him?_

_Ignoring his personality which was only terrible when around me (because he hated me and my friends, we were Gryffindors and he was a Slytherin, it was to be expected), he looked like an angel sent down from Heaven. His platinum blonde hair, his angular features, even his taunts. I loved his perfectly chiselled chest that I got to look at during Quidditch, his long thin legs and arms, his perfect lips..._

_"Hey! I'm speaking to you!" he shouted. He looked quite angry, but he always did when he saw me. I guess it was because old habits are hard to break; even though I had stopped being mean to him personally no one else in Gryffindor had. Or maybe he really did hate me. That should make me sad because I loved him, but I knew I had no chance with him anyway. Either way, his melodic voice, angry as it was, snapped me out of my thoughts._

"_What?" I said back to the blonde boy, and his temper seemed to rise at my speaking._

"_I want to know why you followed me around yesterday!" he was shouting again, and I suppose I couldn't blame him. I had followed him around the other day - well, only kind of. We both had potions so I had walked there behind him instead of taking my normal route. I got a good look at his lovely ass the whole way there since Ron and Hermione had gone the normal way. I hadn't thought that he'd noticed though._

"_Draco, about that, I can explain-" I started to explain but he began talking again and cut me off. I could have continued talking, but his voice was too perfect to not listen to it._

"_You're such a pervert, you know that? Staring at me like that. I hate you! Why can't you just disappear off the face of the planet?" _

_I was completely crestfallen; because while I knew that he didn't want anything to do with me, to actually hear him say that he hated me tore my heart out and ripped it open and into shreds. It was something I was a little ashamed about too, staring at him. Sometimes it felt as though I was invading his privacy even though rationally I knew that was insane because if I can see it everyone else can. But what he said still hurt._

_He snarled a little more before leaving the room as I watched through blurry, teary eyes. The door slammed shut and I asked the room to not allow anyone else into it, so that I may be safe to weep and moan without the worry of anyone bursting in to see me. The room did this for me but it also answered another request that was more subconscious - and a dagger appeared in front of me._

_It wasn't something that I was proud of at all, but it certainly wasn't something that I could stop or hide forever; even I knew that. The scars on my wrists were telltale signs and Neville personally already knew. He was the one that had taken me down to the Infirmary the one time I had been surprised and my cut was a little too deep. Madame Pomfrey was horrified to learn of it - but she didn't ask too many questions._

_I liked that about her and Neville, when they found out they did everything they could to make me stop; and admittedly they had helped me to stop doing it quite as often as I had in the beginning. But other than that they didn't continue to pry into what was my business and my business alone - they didn't ask any questions._

_Or Neville did, but the only thing he said was, "Do you want to talk about it?" and when I shook my head no to him he let it go and didn't ask again. He had only given me a chance to explain and when I didn't want to say anything about it he simple let it go and didn't continue prying in the way that I knew some other people would._

_I picked up the dagger and dragged it lightly across my left wrist as I collapsed to the floor, and the tears started to drip down my face from my eyes. There was no blood coming out of such a light cut, but it turned my skin bright red and scratched the top of the skin. I sobbed heavily and I had to ask myself, why did I have to love one of the people who hated me the most?_

I felt rough hands on my shoulders shaking me awake and thankfully out of what was only a horrible nightmare. My eyes opened and I recognized the Gryffindor dorm room in all of the bright reds and golds. The hands that were shaking me noticed my open eyes and paused in their shaking but did not let go of my shoulders. I took a little comfort from that.

"Harry? Are you okay?" I heard Ron's worried voice above me, and I looked up into his face; his blue eyes were filled with concern.

I couldn't find my voice, so I just grunted instead, and I wasn't going to lie and try to say yes anyway. I wasn't okay and Ron could tell from looking at me; and because he knew that after one of my nightmares (he thought it was a Voldemort based nightmare but he almost never asked so I let him assume) I never looked good. He only asked to make sure I was really awake.

"Blimey mate, I was worried! This is the worse I've ever seen you! Another nightmare?"

I only nodded to him as I sat up from where I was laying on my bed. These nightmares were increasing, until I had them almost each and every night. There were always about the same thing and always included the one same person. Only a few different words and things were said, and the scenery changed constantly.

Why oh why couldn't I get Draco Malfoy out of my head? Of course, it could have something to do with the fact that I was completely in love with the blonde beauty, but that didn't make it any easier to accept the fact that I loved someone who hated me - a fact that was often drilled into my head painfully via my nightmares.

If only he wasn't in bloody Slytherin! I guess I couldn't really blame only him though, it was really hardly fair. The fact that he was in Slytherin showed that he had been true to himself because he honestly belonged in there; even I had to admit that. It was more so my fault for not allowing the hat to put me into Slytherin like it originally wanted to.

After assuring Ron that I was well enough to be left alone he went back to his own bed. Neville was looking at me with concern from his bed where he had to get up, knowing that I hated being surrounded. I nodded to him to show how I was well enough and that I noticed he was showing care. Neville nodded back to me and climbed back into his own bed.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep; I never could after these kind of dreams, so instead I looked around to see if anyone else was awake. Nope, as Neville and Ron had gone back to sleep and Dean and Seamus hadn't been awoken by the screams of my nightmares. They were just used to it, I suppose. I grimaced as I saw them sharing a bed.

It certainly wasn't because I was against gays and people that were open about being gay and in gay relationships. That should be obvious of course; I didn't enjoy being a hypocrite more than anyone else did. The only thing was that Draco and I would never do that as even if the Malfoy didn't hate me (which I doubted) he would still never like me. That was a delusion that I did not allow myself to think about; or at least one I tried not to think about.

I didn't remember exactly when I started liking Draco Malfoy. Maybe it was when I had saved him during the war or it's possible I liked him since the first time I met him and I was in denial the whole time. It's not the kind of thing that you remember, when you fall in love with someone; all that you know is that it hits you suddenly and when it does it hits you like a hammer. It doesn't matter really, there was no way I could change my feelings anyway.

I looked over at Ron, my best friend for the longest time. I wish I could confide in him my worries and pains. I wish that he would understand and that if I told him I would be able to _know _that he cared. While I was sure he would accept me being gay I was more than sure that he would start to hate me if he knew that I liked a Malfoy. Weasleys were raised to hate Malfoys and vice versa. I suppose I couldn't blame him either.

I could tell Hermione of course. She would accept my sexuality I am sure of; and if I were to tell her that I liked Draco I know she would think about it and hear my thoughts on it before judging or saying any of her own views. But I couldn't trust her to not tell Ron and I know that she would only tell him for our best interests, but of course I knew Ron wouldn't take it well.

So I forced myself not to think about it during the day, and instead I go about (or try to) my business normally. At night, when I couldn't escape the inner sanctum of my brain and thoughts, I simply told everyone that I was having nightmares from the war. It wasn't like there was a lack of things to be having nightmares about, or like I was the only one.

Looking at the beside table clock I decided that it was an acceptable time for me to get up, though still early morning. I did still have classes and I would need to focus on something so that I could stop thinking of _him_. School helped because it gave me something else to think about; something to distract me from darker and more depressing thoughts.

I took a quick cold shower, having not taken a long hot shower in a while, I was used to it. After getting dressed I threw some of my textbooks into my bag, going through which classes I had that day and making sure I had those books. I had to look for my Transfiguration book, and I found it puched under my bed somehow. After placing it in my bag also I carried my bag with me downstairs.

I sat in one of the comfier chairs by the fireplace and took out my Potions textbook and began reading. The fire was flickering and made parts of the pages look darker than other parts. I wasn't one into studying because I wanted to get better in school, and I know it's very boring. Especially with Slughorn as a teacher instead of Snape; at least Snape made it something to complain about and made something _interesting _happen; even if it was bad interesting.

Eventually Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindors I knew came downstairs, so I dog eared the page of the book I was on. Hermione looked at me with a look on her face that told me she was happy to see me studying; and Ron and some of the other boys were looking at me as if I were crazy. I shook my head at them and walked out of the common room, and towards the dining hall.

**Draco POV:**

I woke up and there was a cold sweat on my forehead. It wasn't that my dream was by any means terrible, in fact it was a rather great dreams I was not wanting it to end. Potter and I had bumped into each other in the hall... And he shoved me into the Room of Requirement, kissing me while pushing me up against the wall. I flipped him around on the wall so that I was pushing him into it; but he didn't seem to mind all that much. We were just about to get a bit more intimate too...

It was definitely a great dream. But I had to get up when my alarm went off, obviously or I wouldn't have set the alarm on my wand. I did wake up and told my wand to _shut up_ and stop making so much noise, I didn't want to wake anyone else up. I took a hot shower and relieved myself as the dream had left me a rather... _hard _problem, and after stepping back out I dried myself and flashed on my clothes. On the way out I saw Crabbe and Goyle.

I was carrying my bag and gave it to Goyle to carry for me - my parents were paying their family for a reason, you know. _I _couldn't carry my bags, of course, that was demeaning. I would carry Harry's bag, though, if he asked... Never mind that. Crabbe and Goyle followed me out of the common room as we walked to the Great Hall.

Walking into the Great Hall I looked over at the Gryffindor table, only to see Potter, Granger and Weasley talking. Granger sais something and the ginger started to laugh; his mouth was full of food and as I sat down I thought of how disgusting that was. Harry smiled and looked up to where I was, his beautiful green eyes met mine and I blushed, looking down.

Pansy was next to me and, after paying some close attention to my behavior she asked me if I was okay. I wanted to shout at her and ask how I could be when I was in love with Harry bloody Potter, but I don't think she would take being yelled at very well. Not to mention that said Potter would hear, as would everyone else in the Hall, and the News would get ahold of it... It would be terrible.

Pansy herself would probably take it very well, she and I were especially good friends and always have been. She herself was a lesbian and I knew that she had a crush on someone that she must have thought I wouldn't approve of because she was so against telling me. This of course only made me want to learn more but I wasn't going to be hypocritical and pressure her into telling me.

So I only shook my head at her concerned looks. Looking back over at the Gryffindor table my heart jumped to see Harry looking at me with those eyes. There was a small, sad look on his face, and it made me want to cry. His eyes looked so sad. Even if his mouth was showing happiness his eyes would always give him away.

I just wanted to run over to where he was sitting and throw my arms around him to make him feel better! I would do nearly anything to make the raven haired wizard feel better; and this was because whenever Harry looked at me all sad (which was most of the time) it pained me as well. I wanted to tell him about my own feelings for him and to see if he liked me back and if we could ever be together.

But I couldn't, and certainly never in public. He and his friends would most likely curse and hex me; then insult me with everything they had. While I wanted to tell Potter how I felt I knew that he most likely wouldn't take it very well. And I saw him every single day, if I told him and he rejected me, then it would be awkward between the two of us (if he wasn't being mean). If he decided to be mean about it then he could take many, many different chances to make fun of me for it.

I knew that I shouldn't be as mean as I was to him and his friends, especially if I wanted him to like me in the same way that I liked him. But it was the only way that I knew how to mask my feelings so that no one could see them; because I was pretty sure that if anyone even began to suspect how I feel there would be not much time before they realized how I felt about the other boy. I wasn't really all that good at masking it.

I noticed the time and stood up to get to the first class of the day. Crabbe and Goyle followed, as they always did, and we started what was yet another day.

**...**

**To be continued...**

**New Note: Seems to be going well... 9 more to go!**

**Old AN: BTW: Sorry if it's bad, my first fanfic! And though I do have a rough plot in my head, tell me what you want, and my en-cooperate it in!**


	2. Potions and Admitations

**Secret Love Can Kill**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, though I do own seven books and movies with his name in the title...

Author's Note: Thank You for the reviews, this is out earlier than expected, so no whining! Again if you have any ideas, send a review! Now, on with the story! Oh, and I do need a few ideas for this story, so just send them in and I might add them to the plot. Again, I'm also doing other few one shots, like a Fred/George

I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to. Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are.

**Harry POV:**

"Uhg!" I shouted. It was lunch, and I am in the Great Hall. I was looking over at Draco, going fucking insane. Because, at this time, when my obsession for him got to it's climax, I had to see him all the time! I had potions with him next, and there was a lurch in my stomach saying I was going to be paired with him for the Potions Project. Then tomorrow there was a quidditch match against bloody Slytherin!

Hermione looked at me, concern on her face. "Are you okay Harry? You don't look so well."

I grunted, but she took it as a bad sign. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing mate. You do look paler than normal." Great. If Ron was worried, then it must really be noticeable.

"Nah." I said looking at my lunch; half of a steak, and some untouched chips (or fries to you non-English folk) "I just have a headache."

The others still look concerned, but dropped the matter.

"Lookin' forward to beatin' Slytherin on the quidditch match tomorrow 'arry?" Seamus' Irish accent asked, as he sat down at the table, holding hands with Dean.

I put on a fake smile and nodded. Of course I wasn't. What if I got distracted by looking at Draco instead of searching for the Snitch. Those muscled arms, his wispy blonde hair, his sapphire eyes...

"...rain on the match." Ron said quite loudly.

They were all looking at me expectantly, so I asked "Sorry what?"

"Why do you keep zoning out Harry? I asked if you thought it was going to rain on the match tomorrow."

I looked up at the enchanted ceiling, and shrugged. "It might."

The bell went, and I stood up.

I dreaded the whole walk to the dungeons. I had felt like this when I was walking in the forest to go meet Voldemort- unknowing what was going to happen. Fearing the worst.

I walked into the classroom after Ron and Hermione. I quickly looked around, but I didn't see Draco. Only Crabbe and Goyle. I wondered where he was, I hope he isn't hurt?

Slughorn walked in about then, so I had to stop distracting myself with my thoughts. As Draco wasn't there, I got paired with Neville. Which, surprisingly, he wasn't that bad at potions. I asked him how he got better, and he said something about a tutor. He wouldn't tell me who though.

We had to make a potion called Necracium. It's effect made you think of the one person you loved the most.

I know that Snape would have made us drink it then say who it was we saw.

I'm glad I didn't have Snape.

A few people drank it, though most didn't. Ron and Hermione did. I saw them each blush, then look at each other.

Finally class was dismissed, and we went to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I had slight butterfly's, because I had class with the Slytherins again now. But they weren't as bad, because I doubted he would be here, and even if he was, then he couldn't be my partner for something. As we weren't doing our projects until next month.

I was right, he wasn't here. Actually, I didn't see him for the rest of the day. I had a new kind of worry now. I really hoped he was okay. Maybe he's in the infirmary? I shook my head.  
>I could go see, but what if someone asked if I was there. None of my friends had been injured lately, and there was no reason for me to see my arch-enemy, was there?<p>

So I followed Neville up the stairs, and into the common room.

I had another nightmare that night. It was the worst yet.

**Draco POV:**

Okay, so I went to lunch, and as soon as I entered I looked for Potter. I found him talking to the other, playing with his chips (again, fries to you non-English people). He seemed sad, and I didn't understand why.

I went to sit in-between Crabbe and Goyle, when I looked up to the Gryffindore Table. That Irish guy was talking to Potter. I strained to listen, but couldn't hear them over the noise of everyone else.

Potter looked up, and nodded at the Irish guy, with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Don't ask me how I knew it was fake, I just did. It's not like I watched him...All the time...And payed _really _close attention to his face...

'cause I don't!

Well maybe that's a lie...

It was only when I looked down, that I realised I had picked the same food as Potter-steak and chips (I will not explain again!)-and like him I was playing with it.

Blaise snorted, and I looked at him. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Goyle. They were talking.

I listened to them, pretending to eat. "Really, you want me to ask her. You fuckin' well know who she is going out with! He would be on my ass faster than...I don't know. But pretty fast!" Blaise actually looked worried.

Goyle answered back, in whispers,looking at me "True. Everyone knows Pansy is expected to marry Draco. But then maybe you should ask him..."

I stopped listening. Me, and Pansy? Please! That was for mere moments on the train. I found someone so much better. Of course, they don't know that. Maybe I should put them at ease...

"So Blaise, what are you whispering about?" I asked, feeling satisfaction as he and Goyle turned slightly pink.

"Nothing Draco, just-umm..." He was at a complete loss for words! I know I was going to help him, but if you're expecting something good from me, then you have to pay first.

"-Girls!" Goyle was not good to ask for advice. Well, he was good at giving it, but he wouldn't keep your need a secret.

"Really?" I asked "Anyone in particular?"

Blaise full on blushed, and Goyle was stuttering.

"'Cause I was just thinking about Pansy."

I saw them become uncomfortable. I knew this was mean, but I couldn't help it. Now came the nice part. "I was thinking, that she is such an awesome sister." That was, kind of true. She was like my sister, but I wouldn't describe her as awesome. She is a bitch at times. Like when she makes you tell her the truth, as she can see through your best lie.

But she does give great advice.

I saw them both with their mouths open, gaping like fish. I laughed at the sight.

" So you don't like her, like that?" Blaise asked. I shook my head grinning. I heard him start talking about how much he liked her and I zoned out.

He asked me why I was laughing, and I shook my head. I mean, should I be nice, or not? Well, being a Malfoy, I decided not to be.

So I didn't tell him she was a lesbian.

She was the first I told I was gay, I was the first she told she was gay. Probably cause she told me afterwards, so she knew I wouldn't care. I looked over at Potter. He was staring at me, and when I looked in his eyes, I saw pain. Again, I wanted to make it better, but I couldn't so I stayed put. The bell went, and I saw him stand up. I did as well, and I looked around. I told Goyle and Crabbe that I was going back to the dorms, and not to follow me.

They kept talking, so I headed down the hallway. Then I got punched in the face.

I woke up in my bed, with a very sore nose, and an angry Pansy in front of me. "What-The-Fuck!"

See, such a good sister, huh?

"What did I do?" I asked. For once, I don't think I did anything wrong. That I remember anyway.

"How could you not tell me? I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other! I know it's bad loving someone you shouldn't, but you still could have told me!"

I didn't understand what she was on about until she said the last sentence. About loving someone you shouldn't. She knew.

"How?" I ask. Knowing she would understand that I meant how did she know I loved him.

"Because you've been making googly eyes at him all the time. Whenever someone says something bad about him, you seem to want to defend him, and you looked really sad after looking at him in pain!"

I hung my head in a very un-slytherin way.

"So you punched me in the face?"

"No, I punched you in the face, because Blaise asked me out. And when I declined, he toasked why, saying you told him I'd say yes."

I snickered at the thought.

"Don't make me punch you again."

I rolled my eyes, and asked "How long have I been out?"

"You missed dinner, and I think I can hear everyone coming in now."

I groaned, if only I could sleep.

"Get some sleep. Remember, you have the match against Gryffindore tomorrow. With ickle Potter, want to impress him don't you?"

I groaned again, and fell back on the bed. She left after that.

I had another dream of Potter that night. It wasn't exactly happy, but he was saving my life. It was during the battle, in the Room of Requirement. We were on brooms then to. At least now their won't be any fire. And hopefully no death...

**To be continued...**

…

**Remember, I enjoy getting reviews and ideas for the story. So please tell me what you think. Anyone else notice how in their thoughts, Harry calls him Draco,**

**but Draco calls him Potter?**

**!Review!**

**Or ELSE!**


	3. Saving A Life

**Secret Love Can Kill**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter, even though I believe in it 100 %. Again if you have any ideas for the story, or you dislike something, just leave a review!**

_**Harry POV:**_

I have to admit, I was very relieved when I saw Draco at breakfast. I had worried about him all night, while having the regular nightmare. I missed him when he was gone, and when I couldn't see him, but I couldn't be around him either it seems, as bad things happen.

When I saw Parkinson go to sit down next to him -thoroughly annoyed I might add- a pain stabbed through my heart. I knew that he would never love me. It was too much to hope for him being gay at all, especially with Parkinson.

I do wonder why Draco's nose is slightly swollen, and why his eyes look quite red. But I shrug it off. Then I try to become engaged in the talk going around me. Hermione is talking to Ginny and Lavender about some transfigurations homework. And Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus were talking about the upcoming game.

I shivered at that. The game. I knew Draco was getting better at Quidditch. He was practising as much as possible.

…

I was in the changing rooms, slipping on my glasses. It was raining, and I would need these. The rest of the team got be hind me, and I walked out into the pouring rain.

I walked up to Madam Hooch, shaking hands with the Slytherin Captain.

I looked over at the Slytherin team, and saw Draco, at the back, staring at me.

I turned around, and walked back to my team.

The whistle was blown, and we were off. I couldn't hear Lee over the rain, but I did hear the crowd cheer when Gryffindore shot a goal.

I searched for the snitch, but I couldn't see. I wiped off my glasses, and looked around again. This time, I think, I think I saw it! The little glint of gold, near the ground!

I pushed after it, and I heard thunder. I could also hear Draco coming up behind me, quickly. He was pulling up on my right, which wouldn't help him, as the snitch was on my left.

I reached out to grab it, but it was just out of my fingers.

I felt Draco push into me, and there's good news and bad news.

The good news; I caught the snitch, and heard the crowd cheer.

The bad news; I was pushed off of my broom. I felt a whistling in my ears, and my eyes closed. Then everything faded to black.

_**Draco POV:  
><strong>_I was sitting in the Great Hall, looking at Potter. I could swear he was staring at me. But with that far-off look, it was hard to say.

My nose was swollen from when Pansy punched me, and my eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying. I had a nightmare about Potter. It was during the Battle of Hogwarts. Potter didn't get up. He was wrong. He was _dead. _

I cringed at the thought. Pansy sat next to me, and she started talking about the game. I didn't pay any attention. I knew we needed to win this game, but I had a feeling we wouldn't.

Pansy looked at me expectantly and I shrugged.

"Oh come on, you have to try!" She said. Then she whispered in my ear "Don't you want to impress ickle Potter? Let him see how fast you can go." She looked up, and I glared at her. She was smirking, but it was smeared off her face.

"Potter's watching us." She said. I looked up and saw she was right. But Potter stood up then, and left to go get ready for Quidditch, so I did likewise.

…

I was about to step into the rain. When I was pushed out of the way. I decided to let the rest of the team go ahead of me.  
>Standing in the middle of that field while it was raining buckets, was not that fun.<p>

I saw the captains go up to each other and shake hands. I wished I could be up there with Potter. Then again, I might not just shake hands with him.

I saw him look at me with his emerald green eyes. If only he was mine! I sighed in frustration. Thankfully no one heard me over the rain.

I saw Potter turn around and goo back to his team.

The whistle was blown, and I flew higher than everyone else. I looked at Potter, but I looked away immediately after. I was meant to be searching for the snitch, not going googley eyed over Potter.

He dashed off towards the Gryffindore goal posts, so I followed. I realised we were descending towards the ground to.

We were only thirty feet high now.

He reached his hand out, but the snitch was flying just out of his grasp. I came up right behind Potter, though not in the way I really want to.

I heard something behind us, and turned around. I saw a bludger heading straight for Potter's head!

I couldn't have him hurt- or worse killed. So I pulled up on the opposite side of the snitch. I bumped into him enough to knock him off his broom.

He did manage to catch the snitch, and I got hit in the shoulder by that bloody bludger!

I descended like everyone else, and walked up to one of my teammates, and handed them my broom, saying about my shoulder.

I walked after Madam Hooch, but before I left the stadium, I saw Hermione staring at me oddly. I wanted to sneer at her, but I didn't.

I must be going crazy.

I was just nice to a Gryffindore!

Then again, I do love Harry Fucking Potter, so I must already be crazy.

For a Slytherin.

I shook my head. Why was I thinking about that? I had a broken shoulder, and possibly arm. I just saved Potter's life, and I was nice to a different Gryffindore.

We had arrived in the hospital wing, and I flopped onto a bed.

I heard Madam Hooch explain what happened to Potter and I, and then leave. I heard Madam Pomfrey saying something like "Kids and their stupid, dangerous, reckless sports."I rolled my eyes, and decided to get some rest.

When I woke up, there was a lot of noise. Not that there was anyone here to see me, oh no. It was the Gryffindore Quidditch Team, Granger, and a few other Gryffindore's.

There were all talking to Harry, and though I wouldn't get any more sleep, I closed my eyes and pretended to be.

I heard them tell Harry how he fell off his broom, after catching the snitch.

Pot-Harry told them that I had used him off. Had no one else seen the Bludger?

S'pose not.

I did drift in and out of conciseness, in the next few hours, until Granger was the only one left.

I could have sworn Weasley was still here, but decided I didn't care.

She was talking to Harry.

"Harry. Harry!" He was obviously asleep.

"What Hermione? I'm trying to sleep." Harry said groggily.

"I know but I need to tell you something."

"Can't you tell me tomorrow?"

"No. I have to tell you alone."

"Then hurry up." Harry was getting quite mad.

"Malfoy saved you."

I froze.

"What?" Harry asked, interested now.

"When he pushed you off your broom. There was a bludger coming up behind you. How do you suppose he came here? He got hit in the shoulder by it."

Soooo. Someone did see it. I'm glad she didn't tell everyone. I might have died from embarrassment.

"Really?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes really." I snapped.

Both of them turned to look at me. "What? I wasn't going to have him die. He saved me, I saved him. Debt payed, goodbye, the end."

I closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep. I hadn't meant to say anything. But that was the best lie I had. I wasn't thinking about how he saved me at all when I saved him.

"I'm, uh, just gonna, leave." Oh great. Granger was gonna run.

There was silence. Maybe Harry would let me sleep?

"Malfoy." Nope.

"What?" I said irritably, but I looked over at him.

"Thank You."

I nodded. "Like I said. Debt payed, goodbye the end. We never speak about this again."

He plopped back down on to the bed. I thought I heard him-crying?

I shrugged and turned on my side, my back to him. I had nightmares again that night.

_**Harry POV:**_

I was so shocked when Hermione told me about Draco saving me. There was no way. True I hadn't seen the bludger, but no one else had either. I doubted her, until Draco himself spoke up.

After Hermione left, I told myself not to call him Draco. But Malfoy.

What he said hurt me badly. _"Like I said. Debt payed, goodbye the end. We never speak about this again." _

I looked over at him on his side, back to me. I didn't realise that I had started crying.

Draco started moaning in his sleep. He was thrashing around the bed, and he was sweating. He stopped abruptly though, and muttered something close too "Damn Potter.". But I'm not sure that I heard him right.

I fell asleep, with the picture of Draco in my head.

…

**To be continued...**

**Only if I get at least one review for ideas on the story though!**

**I will give you a hint about what I have planned though...**

**Just kidding!**

**Well, I might if you send me a review!**

**PS I did do a Fred/George Story. But it is in no way connected to this one, so for those who don't like it, don't have to read it.**

**Now push the review button and send! Send you crazy person!**


	4. More Nightmares and Suicide

**Secret Love Can Kill**

**Sorry again for the wait. Well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter.**

Draco POV:

_I was having a horrible nightmare. Harry was looking at me, crying. I ran over to him, trying to make him feel better. All of his friends sprang up out of no where. _

_Each hit me with a different hex. I didn't hear them all. My eyes were only for the green eyed man in front of me._

_He had looked up at me in wonder. I looked into his emerald orbs, and saw myself. _

_Then the jinxes, and curses, and hexes hit me,_

_I fell to the floor, and my body was uncontrollably thrashing about. _

_But whenever I closed my eyes, I still saw Harry. He muttered something and it stopped. _

_I said "Damn Potter." He just looked at me again._

_The dream faded away, as Harry walked closer to me. Stretching out his hand, he almost touched me-_ then I woke up.

Harry was sleeping soundly, with a smile on his face. He should be. The guy deserves it, after the war. If only he were gay...

No. I need to stop right there, it isn't like a Malfoy to deal with what ifs, only will bes.

Then again, it's also not like a Malfoy to fall in love with Harry Potter.

I saw Harry begin to stir, and he sighed. When his eyes opened, I quickly looked away. That's when I noticed Pomfrey coming over.

Harry POV:

I honestly didn't want to wake up. I was having a great dream, including myself, Draco, both of us deeply in love, and three days alone in the Room of Requirement. So, you'll just have to imagine beyond that.

I sighed when the dream left, as I tried to recall it. When I opened my eyes, I saw Draco looking at me. Though he quickly looked away. His face wasn't in a sneer like it normally was, but a soft smile. It really was rather cute.

How long had he been looking at me like that?

I saw Pomfrey coming over, so I sat up. No doubt she found out about my little secret, and wanted to ask me about it.

I suppose that all it meant was that I wouldn't be allowed to go off on my own for a long time.

She drew the curtain around my bed. It was a shame really. Now I couldn't see Draco.

Draco's POV:

Pomfrey pulled the curtains around the bed, and I instantly wished she hadn't. I don't think she put a silencing charm on it though. I strained my ears, and I could finally hear the conversation.

"What?"that was Harry.

"May I see your wrists?"

He sighed. I'm supposing he held out his wrist.

She gasped. "So the exam was correct."

"Yes it was. Now tell me what you want or leave!" Harry snapped back. I wonder exactly what they were talking about.

"You understand that I can not permit you being alone for very long now, don't you? But I really want to know why." She sounded ever so sad.

"Why? You want to know why? Because my life has been an ass after the war, and my stupid wand won't kill it's own master."

Wait what? Was Harry trying to kill himself? I guess that would explain it. He never shows his wrists, made a few trips to St. Mungos. And of course his wand wouldn't kill him. And nobody else will. Unless he goes to Azkaban.

But still, what in his life was so bad, that he wanted to kill himself? What was that painful?

Of course, I always thought of suicide, but I never actually did it. Maybe it was because I thought if Harry lived then so would I. Or maybe I was just hoping of that small chance he would like me back.

Of course he didn't. And I thought about it a lot during the war. I knew that if he died, I would to. There wasn't a question. If Harry dies, so do I.

"-five times." Pomfrey said, and I snapped out of my thoughts. He had tried suicide five times?

Harry POV:

"So, who found you the five times?"

"Ron, Hermione, Hermione, Professor McGonagal, and Hermione." I muttered off the list. McGonagal was the only professor to know other than Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione know simply because they found me, and Hermione kept a watchful eye on me at all times.

Pomfrey nodded, and pushed away the curtains. Then she left.

I looked at Draco, and he was looking away, but I could tell he had heard everything.

"Oh stop your pitying Malfoy! Really, it doesn't look good on you!" I didn't mean to add the last part.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone about this either. But I want to know what it was that made you want to kill yourself."

"Why do you care?" I asked. I knew I would end up telling him anyway, but it still wasn't like him to care about me or my friends, or anyone really.

"Because I would like to compare them to my own."

I let that sink in. He fidgeted around a bit, looking at the bed only.

"You tried to commit suicide?" I asked astonished. Was it because of his parents? The fact that he's almost an orphan now would explain a lot.

He shook his head. "No. But often have I thought about it."

"I can't tell you why. No one knows, not even the people who found me know. Though I assume Dumbledore does."

"You know what the say about 'assume'. It makes an'ass'out of 'u' and 'me'."

I smiled. Then frowned.

"You know, I don't think there really is one reason for why I did it. At first I suppose it was because I thought myself not good enough for every day life. I was so prepared to die during the battle. Then it's because I finally found someone I think I like a lot, and I realised they hate me." I shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

Draco POV:

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You thought you weren't good enough? For what? Modern day life? This girl you fancy? Happiness? If anyone deserves a shot at happiness, don't you think it's the man who fought the hardest in the war? Or is my mind just a little messed up?"

I knew this wasn't going to get him to like me any more. Probably just make him angry.

But he wasn't angry. He shook his head, and looked me in the eyes. "It's not a girl."

Wait a minute. Did I really just hear that? Did I really just hear him admit to being gay?Oh my fucking god.

"So you're gay?" I asked. I can't believe I actually said that. Did I really? He'll hate me for this.

"Why do you want to know? So you can go tell the whole school? The Daily Prophet?" Crap.

"Why would I tell anyone?" He looked at me, and I saw the anger slowly melt. "How about we agree, everything we heard and said, stays in this room."

He nodded. "Agreed."

It was silent for a while. "Will you tell me?"

"What?"

"Will you tell me why you thought of killing yourself?"

I sighed. Of course this was coming I knew it. "Close your eyes. And I'll tell you."

He looked at me questioningly, but did as iI asked. I got out of bed, wobbly first, and walked over to his making as little noise as possible. This was my only chance. To tell him how I feel. Of course, when I'm done he'll probably hex me and tell me to never talk, look, or touch him again. But we weren't getting very far anyway.

So I did the only thing that would explain my love to him. I leaned down, and kissed him.

Hermione POV:

I was in the library (as usual) thinking about the match. Why did Malfoy save Harry? Was it to pay the debt? Or something more? They have each been giving each other strange looks. And I knew Malfoy was hiding something behind his sneers and mean comments.

I thought back to when Harry had been trying to kill himself. The first time Ron found him. They didn't tell me. I knew something was up. They had to explain to me when I found him lying unconscious on the floor, cuts on his arms.

He's tried that three other times since then. I found him twice more, and Professor McGonagal found him as well.

He doesn't seem safe alone.

Anyway, I know there's something going on between Harry and Malfoy. And not just the normal fighting either.

Could it be possible they like each other?

I shook my head at the idea. Simply crazy!

All thoughts of them vanished when someone sat across from me. Someone I never thought would. Someone, being a Slytherin.

**Well? What do you think? **

**Does it make up for the days I missed?**

**Yay! Draco finally kissed Harry. How will he react?**

**Will Hermione find out? And who is the Slytherin who sat across from her? **

**(BTW it is a boy) **

**And will Ron ever get to say his POV? Will he ever fall in love?**

**It all clicks together in my mind!**

**In my very dirty, sarcastic, mean, snarkish,**

**food-loving, Justin Beiber-hating, Harry Potter mind!**

**As always, if you have a few ideas for the story, or would simply like to comment on it, **

**explain what you didn't like, what you did like, just leave a review.**

**Push the link. You know you want to!**

**!PUSH IT!**

**|  
><strong>**V**


	5. Hermione

**Secret Love Can Kill**

**Wow. Two uploads, one day? I must really feel bad about the last few days. I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>**Who did you think the Slytherin was? And the chicken thing came from Nerdfighteria. As I am a nerdfighter. (It doesn't mean I fight nerds) It's on Youtube. Leave a comment if you understand what that is.**

**Disclaimer: Oddly enough, I still don't own Harry Potter. Hear that? Never have,never will. Sadly.**

Harry POV:

I closed my eyes like he asked, wondering what he was talking about. Then I felt his lips against mine.

At first I had to do a retake. Was I still dreaming? I had to be.

I suppose not?

Too late though, he was pulling away an embarrassed look on his face, and I realised how cute he was.

I can't believe it though. I. Just. Had. Draco. Fucking. Malfoy. Kiss. Me.

And I didn't kiss back? No. I froze, because I had to think. I thought, while this guy put his name on the line. And your name is a big deal when your a Malfoy.

He muttered 'sorry' and went to step back. But I sat up, and grabbed his arm. He looked back at me in confusion.

Aw. This was a part of Draco I never saw. Now I hoped it would never go away.

I grabbed his tie, and pulled him back down to me. Then I kissed him, and he kissed back.

I was on cloud 9.

Even if this was some kind of delusional, non-real, fake, fantasy that my mind created, I don't care.

I was kissing Draco Malfoy!

We finally had to break apart, due to the fact that we had to breathe. But he didn't go far. Just sat down on the end of my bed.

"Are you having the same fantasy I am?" He asked.

"Do you mean am I kissing the guy I have wanted to kiss since seven years ago? Then yes."

He nodded. "Yeah something like that."

He was very confused, but smiling.

He laid his hand on mine, looking at me shyly.

I smiled, and entwined our fingers. Then he pulled away from me, and laid back down on his bed, feigning sleep.

At first I thought I was having another nightmare, when I saw Ron come in.

"Hey Ron." I said weakly. He nodded at me.

"Feeling better?" He asked. Looking curiously at Draco.

"Actually yes. I feel a lot better than I did yesterday." Thanks to recent events. I added in my head.

"Good. Hermione was worried sick about you."

I nodded. Sounds exactly like what she would do.

"Mind you," He continued "She's probably more worried about you missing homework, than you physical injuries."

Yeah, definitely sounds like her.

"Something on your mind?" I asked. It probably wasn't any of my business But I wanted to know. If it would make him leave, so Draco could kiss me again...

"Kind of." He snapped me out of my thoughts. "Have you ever liked someone a lot, but were sure that they hate you?"

At first I thought he had found out. Then I came to reality, and smiled. "Yes, actually. What you need to do, is find them, and confront them. It's no good waiting. All it does is make you miserable.

He looked at me strangely. But said "Thanks. And you know, there's something different about you. You look...happier." I shrugged and he left, slightly confused.

When he was gone, I said to Draco "You can stop now. He's gone."

I looked over at him, as he sat up, clothes dishevelled "You know, I really didn't want to get up." He said, standing up, and walking over. " I was having a great dream where I kissed someone senseless."

Did that mean there were others? That this was fake?

"I was talking about you stupid!" He said, and playfully hit me across the head.

I blinked. Was I really that nervous? Did I really question him that fast? Well, I won't any more.

I shook my head, and ran a hand through my hair. He stopped laughing, and looked down at me. Lust and Love clear in his eyes.

He bent down, and kissed me again.

This time it was a bit more passionate. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I permitted, and opened my mouth.

His tongue first went through all of my mouth, then started having a battle with mine. Man did he taste great!

As great as he smelled anyway.

We stayed like that for another minute or so, before we had to come up for air.

He traced patterns on my hand, and I shuddered it felt so good.

I'm so happy he made the first move.

Draco's POV:

I can't believe I kissed him like that! It seemed irrational now. But that all goes away when I'm kissing him. All I can think about is him. His smell, his taste, his skin...

I need to stop there before I jump him.

It's not my fault he's completely handsome, caring, and loyal.

"Thank you."

"For what this time?" I ask dreamily.

"For saving me."

"Didn't we discuss this last night?"

"No, not from the bludger. From myself."

I nodded. "Only returning the favour." Then we continued kissing, for I don't know, an hour?

Hermione POV:

Blaise Zabini sat across from me. Blaise Zabini!

The totally hot, tanned, dark-eyed, Slytherin sat across from me.

At first I couldn't believe my eyes. When I realised he was really there, I said "What do you want?"

As was the Gryffindore X Slytherin way.

"Well, a few things actually." His voice was so smooth, and for once, not mean. "But why don't we start with a tutor?"

I suppose that made sense. I did tutor a lot of kids. But none from Slytherin. Didn't Malfoy normally do that? Oh wait. He's in the Hospital Wing.

"What do you need tutored in?" I asked. I hoped it was something I was really good at. Maybe I could impress him?

"Hmm. Transfiguration?" Yay! The thing I was best at!

"Okay. I'm really good at that. What exactly are you having trouble with?"

"The essay about the first animagus. I don't understand it."

I nodded. That was a popular problem.

I grabbed my bag, and dug around in it for my transfiguration book. I turned to the page I needed, and set it on the table.

I looked into his dark brown eyes. He blinked a few times like someone slapped him across the face. I turned my head and blushed.

He looked at it and began to read it.

It was rather comfortable. Not like tutoring Ron and Harry. They mostly just make me do their work for them. Which I suppose is a lot quicker and easier for all of us.

But he listened like he genuinely cared. And he helped and everything.

Rather enjoyable.

"Can I come back say tomorrow after Luch? All seventh years have a free period."

"Sure. I'll be here." He left, and I cursed myself. Not the magic kind, the muggle kind.

Now he won't want to come back! I need to get a grip on myself. But that hair, his skin, his eyes, those lips...

Blaise POV:

I don't know how I worked up the courage to go up to her and ask her for help. When she asked me what I wanted, the first thought in my head was _you. _But I couldn't say that. So instead I said 'A lot of things.' Not to bad I suppose-could be worse.

I didn't really need help. I got E's in most things, and a few O's. So I went with what I was worst at.

_Transfiguration. _McGonagal has been increasingly on my case about finding a tutor.

So I did.

I only got A's barely, and I knew she was good in it.

I watched as she looked around in her bag, and set the book on the table. She looked me in the eyes, and I had to stop for a few seconds.

With her big brown eyes staring at me, I found it hard to breathe.

Finally she looked away blushing, and I started to read the book.

At the end, I had a full done essay I was sure would do good. And a time to come back tomorrow and see her again.

This was going off to a good start.

I thought of Draco, and how he's in the Hospital Wing at the moment.

What would he say if he saw me flirting with a Gryffindore? I don't even want to think about it.

**Haha. **

**How would Blaise react if he knew that Draco had been snogging Harry for the whole time he was with Hermione? **

**So where does that leave us?**

**An already made couple in the Hospital Wing,**

**One getting on well, **

**And the third?**

**Well, with Harry and Hermione taken that just leaves Ron with...**

**!NEVILLE!**

**Just kidding. He's going out with Luna**

**Or will be.**

**Leave a comment on what you think. And if you don't like something, tell me that too!**

**Now push it! Or else!**

**Or else I'll tell what your getting for Christmas MWAHAHAHA!**


	6. Getting Together

**Secret Love Can Kill**

_**Hey guys. Again, I apologize for the delay. My computer crashed and I had to go get it fixed! It seems like my computer doesn't like this story! But don't worry I will continue it! **_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed, and favourited. Both this story and my other story called **_**Brotherly Love, ****_a Fred and George love story. So, here's the new update! Favourite and review please! Otherwise the evil little PLOT BUNNIES shall leave my head forever and that wouldn't be good, now would it?_**

**Harry POV:**

"_Hey fags!" Blaise and Pansy shouted. Draco and I ignored them. "Faggots, listen to us!" The ran into us, knocking me over. _

"_What?" I shout back at them, getting up as well. _

"_Oh don't sound so sad. We just wanted to teach you a little lesson is all." They took a menacing step forwards. Why don't people leave us alone?_

_I closed my eyes and heard Draco scream. I didn't want him to be hurt, but my helping would just make it worse. He was calling my name, asking me to open my eyes. Why would I? I don't think I could see him hurt. It would be worse then getting beat on myself. _

_So I squeezed my eyes tighter and wished it all away..._

I felt hands shove against my chest. I felt something flick at my ear, plug up my nose. Then I felt lips against mine.

Wait a minute...Lips?

It was at that point that I realised I wasn't dreaming, and that I had woken up.

I opened my to see a frantic Draco on top of me, and as good as that sounded to my sick little mind, I knew it wasn't good.

"What?" I shouted at him, regretting it when I saw the pained look cross his face.

"No don't go." I said as he started to slip off the white hospital bed. "I was just having a bad dream is all."

He sat back down and snorted. "Bad dream, yeah right. More like a nightmare. You were flailing all over the bed, whimpering, and then you just stopped. It was so eerie. Then I kept trying to wake you up, it is seven in the morning. But you wouldn't, and I was getting really worried..." He trailed off.

I sat up, and ran a hand through his hair, effectively calming him down.

"What was it about?" He asked quietly, suddenly very interested in the bed fabric.

"You." I whisper.

"Me?" He looks up sadness on his face. "Then I'll just... just..." He stated to get off the bed, but I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Not just you ya dunderhead!" I laughed. It was with your... Friends... And..." He seemed to have caught the gist of what I had happened. And he moved to be holding me, whispering things in my ear.

"Don't worry about them. Even if they won't be okay with it, then I'll still love you. But trust me. Pansy will be to scared of my father to really say anything, and Blaise... I have a feeling he really just won't care."

I mumbled "You know, I still don't feel very well..." Hoping he would catch on.

He did.

"Hmm." He said seductively. "I'll just have to fix that now won't I?" He nibbled on my ear and I let out a moan. He then proceeded to kiss my forehead, my chin, each closed eyelid, and my nose.

He looked me deep in the eyes. I had a feeling those stormy blue eyes could see right into my soul.

Then he finally kissed me on the lips, I thought that I might die from the tension.

**Blaise POV:**

I had another 'study lesson' with Hermione today. I kept thinking of how Draco would kill me if he found out. I mean, not only was she a Gryffindore, but one of the 'Golden Trio' as well!

However, all all of my thoughts vanished d when I saw her.

Her hair was undone as usual. And it fell like a curtain over her beautiful face. She was bent over a book, which I couldn't see the title of.

"Hey." I said unsure of what to call her. Granger? Hermione? Beautiful? Sexy?

Definitely not that last one, even though I wanted to.

"Hi Blaise." She said looking up with a small blush and smile on her face.

Well she decided for me. First name basis. The rest will have to come later.

"So, Hermione, what are you reading?" She looked rather shocked that I asked.

"Just something on the History of Hogwarts." I nodded.

"So." She started the conversation again. "Are we still doing Transfiguration, or something else?"

If only she mean that 'something else'.

"No Transfiguration's good." I said sighing.

She looked at me puzzled, but I shook my head.

I brought out the essay and she took a look over it.

"Not to bad." I heard her say.

I just smiled in response.

It was actually rather quiet. She had me read a few things, and write it down. Nudging me when I made a mistake. It was bliss.

**Hermione POV:**

I really didn't want our study session to end. But like all good things, it did.

"So tomorrow, same time?" He asked smoothly. How did he do that?

"Sure." I said blushing again no doubt.

He nodded and left.

I sighed, and took out my book on the History of Hogwarts. It was a really old version, with the letters cramped, and unevenly spaced. My mind started to drift and I thought about different things.

I thought about Ron, and his temperament. I thought about Blaise and the annual Christmas Ball for seventh years. I thought about Harry, and Malfoy in the infirmary.

Was there something going on with them? Maybe they'll become friends and be fine with Blaise and I. I shook my head at that thought.

Firstly, there is no Blaise and I, and probably never will be.

Secondly, it was to much to hope for, Malfoy and Harry being friends. I mean seriously, if that happened, I might as well kiss Blaise, and run around Hogsmeade shouting out how much I love him.

Wait a minute.

Love?

Since when did I love him?

_Since fourth year, when you got pared up with him in potions. _

That little voice in my head told me.

Shut up. I said back.

_Aw. come on. You know it's true. Whenever he's around you want to-_

Shut up.

_Want to grab his collar, and pull him down to you so you can-_

Seriously. If you don't shut up, I will personally stop reading for the next month except for studying.

_But-_

No buts.

I shook my head at myself. Who would have guessed that a snarky Slytherin, would have me doing battle with myself inside of my head?

Certainly not me.

**Ron POV:**

I sighed as I thought about what I was going to do truly sink in. Ask a girl to the Christmas dance. That doesn't sound too bad, does it?

Well if you say that, then you obviously don't know the full story.

It wasn't so much the fact that I was going to ask someone, but _who _ I was going to ask that truly mattered. Not only was it the girl of my dreams, ( my very wet dreams I may add) but a very peculiar girl.

She's beautiful, stunningly, of course, smart over all, of course. But that wasn't why I worried. And while I did worry what Harry might think, I was really worried about what she would think.

Would she say yes? Would she say no Would she laugh in my face? Would she already have a date? I hope not I don't think I would be able to stand it if she did.

I took a very deep breath, and continued walking. I was heading towards the library, as she was so often there. Nose in a book.

I opened the door and looked around.

Sure enough, there she was, reading something about Hogwarts, sitting at a table.

I walked forwards slightly, and hesitated when she looked up at me.

Well, it was now or never.

**Well what do you think?**

***Quickly ducks behind curtain to avoid rotten fruit***

**Hey, it wasn't all that bad, was it?**

**Now how many of your hearts ached for Harry and Draco?**

**And how many For Blaise and Hermione, who both think the other is better?**

**Or for Ron, who won't stand to have his heart broken by rejection,**

**but looks like it's going to happen if he asks Hermione to the dance?**

**Stay and find out, for next 'I don't know when it'll be up' **

**instalment of SLCK...#**

**So review!**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**\/**


	7. Coming Out

**Secret Love Can Kill**

* * *

><strong>Thank you for all my new reviews. I love them. Remember, the faster I get reviews, the faster a new chapter comes. I'm going to be nice, and upload this chapter. All secrets are spilled now. (except for who Pansy starts to go out with). I do not own this book but I do own horcruxes. Seven actuall- I mean, um, cough cough. I don't own horcruxes. Why would you think that? Ummm... Just start reading!<br>Oh, and a shout out, to my favourite author for fan-fiction out there **_**Marksmom. **_**A great writer, and was the first ever to review. And if not for that, I probably would have scrapped this by now. So thank **_Marksmom_** by checking out the page if you love this story, and get on!**

Ron POV:

Okay. Here goes. I'm going to ask her out. To the dance. Alright. Right now. I mean now. I mean-

"Hey Ron." She said, looking up at me.

"Hey." I said. Okay, now I have to say it. "Will-you-go-to-the-dance-with-me?" I said it all in one breath, sitting down awkwardly next to her.

"Of course. I was waiting for to ask me all week." She said dreamily, putting her textbook away.

"Really?" I asked her. She nodded at me. She looked me in the eyes, and I had to take a deep breath. Her eyes were a beautiful bright blue.

"Well, would you like to go on a date first? Like tomorrow after lunch, free period?" I didn't just want to show up with her at the dance, and have that as, like, a first date.

Sadly, she shook her head. "Can't. You have somewhere else to be Ron. But I can see you the day after."

I was confused. I had somewhere else to be?

"I'm not doing anything. Why would you say that?"

She stood up with her bag. "Because you are silly, you just don't know it yet. And it will be very important to you, so I will just have to say no, for you." She smiled her perfect smile, blonde hair falling in front of her eyes.

I nodded. I don't know how I kept forgetting that odd thing about her. She somehow knew what would happen. I think she was like, a, seer or something.

"Now I have to go, I'm tutoring a third year about Charms." I just nodded like an idiot.

"'Kay."

She walked past me with that fun, yet cool calm aura of hers. I grabbed her elbow. "But I'll see you in two days free period, right?"

She nodded. "Of course."

And with that, I watched Luna Lovegood walk out of the library.

**Blaise POV:**

I can't do it anymore. I just can't.

I was in the Slytherin rooms, (thankfully we each had our own rooms this year) and I was pacing the cold floor. I was thinking about Hermione. I wanted to keep seeing her for the lessons, but I couldn't do it. If I was to be with her, I had to be her boyfriend. And Salazar knows that won't happen.

I was thinking about asking her to the dance. But I'm worried that she'll say no. That she'll laugh in my face. That she'll go around and tell everyone, and then I would be in some deep shit. This would be so much easier if she were in Slytherin! If I were to ask a Slytherin out, then she would say yes or no. She wouldn't tell anyone else unless I asked. The same if a girl asked me. I would tell no one. Only say yes or no.

And then of course there was a problem if she told everyone. All the Slytherins would be out to beat me. My parents would probably disown me- not that I really cared- but still.

And the Gryffindores would mock me as well. Mostly because she's one of the golden trio, and a muggle born.

Yes I said muggle born. Not mudblood. Honestly, I think it's rather stupid. By saying mud-blood, you're suggesting that their blood is dirtier than ours. But because we try to stay 'pure blooded' we end up marrying distant cousins. All pure blood families are related in some way shape or form.

So really, our blood is 'dirty' because we marry into our own family.

Anyway, back to worrying.

I hadn't realised, that instead of just pacing, my feet were taking me to the library. Where I knew Hermione would be. I tried to stop myself, to turnaround. But it was too late she had already spotted me.

She seemed kind of... Happy to see me. That made me surprised, not that I showed it on my face. No one had ever been happy to see me except for Pansy (after we had the fight of me wanting to ask her out, and finding that she's a lesbian and what not, which we totally made up for), and Draco.

I automatically moved to sit down, and she looked happy, yes, but also confused. She didn't know why I was there, and that was jut as well.

Time to make up an excuse and leave.

"What?" She asked me puzzled. My brows knitted together.

"What?" I said back, unsure of what was happening.

"That's what I said. You were muttering something about the dance, and I don't think I heard you properly."  
>"Yeah, um. I don't think we should continue our studying lessons. They're great and I learnt a lot, but it won't end very well. Trust me. "<p>

her face fell. The light in her eyes left. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I'm quitting the tutoring."

"Oh." She looked completely crestfallen. "Why?"

"Because I have to."

"Oh."

I almost wanted to tell her the real reason. Because she would laugh at the real reason. Laugh at me. Maybe not believe it. Believe that I'm quickly falling in love for her.

That I want to ask her to the dance.

"Wait. You want to ask me to the dance?" She asked, and their was something in her eyes. I hadn't seen it before. Hope maybe?

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Okay. Deep breath. Play it smooth. Smooth. "Only if you'll say yes." Well, not bad. Could have been better. But I was about to start hyperventilating, so I thought it was good.

"Then you better be asking me to the dance. Because I'm prepared to say yes."

I don't know who started it. I don't know why I did it. I just instantly found us kissing, her soft lips against mine. Moving together perfectly, like they were made for each other.

Eventually we had to stop and break for air. We both fell back in to our seats, panting slightly.

"Are you having the same freaky dream I am?" She asked.

"If you mean the one where I kiss the girl I wanted to ask out since third year, then yes. Yes I am." I said standing up and sitting down next to her.

"I don't care if this is a dream. I'm going to make the best of it." She said, slightly like a smart-alec. And she pulled me down for another kiss.

I couldn't stop smiling.

To bad the bell had to ring then, signalling that we had to go to our next class.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said standing up, giving her one last kiss.

"Yes you will." She said walking away.

I didn't stop smiling all day.

The Next Day In The Infirmary..

**Draco POV:**

Today was the day. The day we got out of the infirmary. The day we tell our friends about, well, us.

If only it could be easier. I wasn't really that worried about Pansy and Blaise. They would be easy. Pansy was like my sister, and Blaise was the best brother around.

It wasn't Granger I was worried about either. She would be shocked, for sure, but not mad, I don't think. Harry said she wasn't a homophobe. That was good.

No. It was _Weasley _I was worried about. He was so hot-headed, and honestly I didn't care much for him. But he was Harry's first friend, and I shall respect that.

Even if it means hanging out with _him. _

I had already talked to Harry about telling our friends. We would tell them at lunch. Him the golden trio, and me the silver trio. Then we would meet afterwards in the library.

"Worried?" He asked me. I just looked at him. Of course I was. Why wasn't he? He was meant to be the worried one, not me. I'm the calm Slytherin.

"Yeah, I can tell. You're easy to read. Your eyes become clouded, and your gets slightly messed up." Harry patted down some of my hair.

"Why aren't you worried? You were having nightmares!" "Because I already did my worrying. And the worst thing they can do is scream and shout. If they don't take it well, we obliviate them and come out tomorrow. I don't care. I will not lose you. But they shouldn't do that."  
>I rolled my eyes, and kissed him.<p>

That's how madame Pomfrey found us. Holding hands and kissing. She seemed rather shocked.

"Ahem." We both stopped and looked her way, Harry slightly tinged with red.

"You are both free to go. And be more careful when you're on your brooms next time!" She said shooing us out of the room.

After she closed the doors behind us, I grabbed Harry's hand. "She won't tell anyone, will she? About us I mean." I said, looking at our hands.

"No she won't do that. She's kind of like a mother too me."

We neared the great hall, so I let go of his hand, wanting to whimper at the contact.

"Okay. Are you ready?" I asked quietly, in case anyone was near by.

"Yes. Time for phase one."

I walked into the hall first, head held high. I went to sit down at my house table. A little bit later, I saw Harry do the same.

"Draco!" That was Pansy, she sat down next to me. An even more ecstatic Blaise sat beside me.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked. Not sarcastically, just curiously.

They actually both said "I asked someone to the Dance." Then they looked at each other quizzically.

I asked "Cool. Anyone I know?"

Again they spoke at the same time. "She's not in Slytherin."

I nodded. "Neither is mine."

They both gasped and started going through the different possibilities. Pansy had to keep reminding Blaise that I was gay.

"Okay I have no clue."

Blaise said, taking a forkful of chicken into his mouth.

"Yeah, I don't either. But you are going to tell us right?"

I nodded. "He wants to meet today, after lunch."

Blaise looked a little confused, and sad at this news. Then he stood up. "Right. Then I have to go cancel some plans. Where should we meet?"

"The library." I said and he picked up his back and left. A little later, I saw Granger stand up and do the same. How odd.

I looked over at Harry, and winked.

**Harry POV:**

I watched Draco walk in. After a few minutes, I did too. I sat down in between Hermione and Ron.

Hermione was talking to Ginny, and Ron to Seamus and Dean. They both looked at me as I sat down.

"Harry!" They said at the same time. Hermione gave me a hug, and Ron clapped me on the back.

"How are you mate?"

"Good actually. I wanted to tell you that I have a date to the Dance. And he wants to-"

"You have a date? Oh my gosh! This is going to be so fun. We can all go together. Ron just told me how he finally asked out Luna, and she said yes! Okay, we'll have to get you some dress robes, and a tie, and-"

"Hermione. Give him a chance to speak. He looks like he has something to say." Ron said, putting a hand over her mouth. He slowly removed it, like he was afraid she would bite him.

He looked at me. "Go on." And he gestured with his hands for me to continue.

"Okay. So like I was saying. He wants to meet you two, so were going to meet him today, free period." As I said it, I looked up and saw Blaise leaving the hall.

"He wants to meet us?" Hermione asked.

"Of course he does, your my best friends." She nodded, and said "I have to go cancel some...tutoring plans. I'll see you in the..."

"-library." I said answering her question. She nodded again, and left.

Ron proceeded to go into some lengthy explanation of what Luna said, and how he would be busy. I looked up at Draco, and he winked. I winked back.

**Hermione POV:**

Ugh. I felt so bad. I would have to cancel with Blaise now. I was walking outside the hall, going to I don't know where, as I didn't know where he was. But soon I spotted him, and he ran towards me.

"Hermione." He breathed.

"Blaise." I said back.

"I can't meet up with you today. Draco just got out of the Infirmary, and I'm busy."  
>"Oh okay." I said. I knew I had something to do as well, but still it was sad.<p>

He titled my chin up with a hand a lightly kissed me on the lips.

"hey it's okay. Why do you look so sad? Didn't Pott- Harry just get out as well?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And I was trying to find you to tell you I was busy too. But it's still sad. We just started dating, and I can't be with you."  
>"Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, and I couldn't help but be happier.<p>

"Same place, same time?" I asked.

He answered, "The same."

**-APPARANTLEY-I'M-A-LINE-**

Because of that, I later found myself meeting with Harry and Ron, on their way to the Library. I smiled and nodded at them, and Harry smiled back.

Ron appeared deep in thought, which scared me a little.

At the door, I thought of how much I was using the library. Not that I normally didn't use it a lot, but the reason has changed.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Blaise. Not just Blaise, but Parkinson, and Malfoy as well.

I looked at him questioningly, and he shrugged. Malfoy smiled at Harry. All of us saw that.

Suddenly everyone was shouting. I asked what this meant.

Harry said, rather quietly actually "Quiet." And immediately, we hushed down.

Draco said, looking at the floor. "We can explain this, not simply, but quickly." And I heard Ron mutter "How?"

Then they did something I never expected to see, ever in my life, and I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Harry kissed Draco.

And then it all clicked.

That's why they saved each other. That's why were all here. But the biggest thought in my mind was, they wouldn't care about Blaise and I.

He, was apparently thinking on the same line as me, because he moved over and kissed me too. I heard Pansy and Ron snort.

Now they were staring at us.

"What?" Asked Blaise.

"You guys came out, so we figured that we might as well." Draco nodded as if he suspected it. And Harry didn't seemed fazed.

Ron and Pansy looked amused. Harry looked at them, and he smiled.

"Don't worry Ron. We don't expect you to hook up with Pansy."

Draco laughed. "Especially because she's a Les."

Ron let out a sigh of relief, and so did Pansy. I stopped watching them, and instead decided to snog Blaise some more.

**Ron POV:**

I looked at Parkinson again, and snorted. Good, I didn't need to hook up with her. I had Luna now.

The two of us moved away slightly from the couples, as they started kissing.

Parkinson looked at me and laughed. "I guess we should be friends now. You know, considering they'll be hard to talk to if their together."

She stuck out a hand.

I thought about it. Yeah, they would be hard to talk too. And if she was Les, I had no worry about her liking me, so I nodded. And took her hand.

"Yeah cool. Just friends though. Nothing more right?"

"Please. You guys can be idiots." She smirked. "That's why I go for the smart girls." She looked at Harry and Malfoy. "Predictable pairing, yeah? The Slytherin and Gryffindore kings. The smartest of each house, also together. And the two trio rejects friends."

Now that I thought about it, yeah kind of predictable.

"Defiantly."

The bell went, and we have to leave.

Oh, most definitively the oddest day I ever had, but probably not my last.

**Does anyone else find it funny that they use the library so much for meetings?**

**Okay, so I lied a little bit. The last surprise will be who Pansy's going out with.**

**And don't even try to guess, because you won't.**

**What did you think of Ron+Luna?**

**I know I said I would pair her with Neville, but last night, she whispered to me that she wanted t be with Ron.**

**So she got her wish. **

**Now, tell me your favourite HP pairings by clicking the button below, and give me a few suggestions for stories! Or else I will stop writing!**

**(Just kidding but pleas review)**

**And check out **_Marksmom's _**page. **

**Go!**

**Now! **

**GO!**

**PS. The dance is the next chapter.**


	8. The Dance

Secret Love Can Kill

**So everybody! I was away in Montana (USA for those who don't know) and my computer being the crappy computer it is decided to shut down and kill itself. (Really it just needed charged, but that counts as dead right?). Anyway – here's the new chapter! I hope it was worth the wait, please answer the review question, and... The dance! Yay! It's finally here. Question though, before you read – to make you think (oh no! The 'T' word!). Who do you think Pansy is going out with? Plus please go to my page and answer my poll! Very important! Very secretive... Heh heh... Special thanks to my new beta RosesAreForever23!**

**Oh and sorry about this, but it is entirely in Harry's POV except a very small amount at the end that's Draco's POV.**

**Harry POV:**

Oh my god! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my-

"Harry!" I looked up from where I was pacing to see Ron call out to me. We were in Gryffindor tower, and we were getting changed. Into robes. Our dress robes. For the _dance! _The dance actually came around pretty quickly after Draco and I got out of the infirmary.

Hermione and Blaise visited each other every day in the library and I have no idea where Luna took Ron, so Draco and I chose this small room near the dungeons.

It was perfect for our uses. It was a lot like a small Room of Requirement actually. It conjured everything we needed. From a couch and soft fire, to a bed (not that we did anything... Yet.)

My grades in potions went up, and Snape couldn't find anything wrong with them. He did however, raise an eyebrow, at seeing Draco and myself partner up with each other... Willingly.

And now it was the day of the dance. After dinner, and I was getting into my dress robes with Ron and Neville (who was taking some girl from Hufflepuff).  
>I wasn't pacing because I thought I wouldn't dance properly, or Draco wouldn't come, or I would make a fool of myself. Oh no. I wish it was that. That could go away easily with the right encouragement.<p>

But no. My worry was that no one would accept my being gay. Let alone with a Slytherin. Let alone with Draco. My only comfort was that Hermione and Blaise were going together. So I was going to stick near them most of the time. And Pansy, who was apparently taking a Gryffindor girl whom she wouldn't tell anyone the name of yet.

Draco knew who it was. She didn't tell him, but he just knew. They were like siblings or something.

But I had been looking forward to this for some time. Hermione had dragged Ron and me out to buy robes – and apparently the Slytherins had wanted to go. The reason someone would want to go shopping is absurd to me – but they are Slytherins.

My robe was a dark green – that matched my eyes – with underclothes that were black. This combination supposedly made me look good against pale skin, and dark hair, but I wasn't too sure.

Ron was wearing dark red robes, with dark golden underclothing.

Hermione – well honestly I had no idea. She had bought her outfit when neither Ron nor I were looking so neither of us saw it.

I also didn't know what any of the others looked like, as they had kept a secret as well. However, they didn't know what we looked like either.

Ron had been looking at me with concern during my 'mind rant'. And I shrugged. I could defeat the Dark Lord, but not go to a dance without worrying what people say?

At least Draco and I knew what his parents would say. Draco sent an owl off with his letter saying that he had fallen in love with me, and they could do what they want about it, but he would not give me up.  
>It was so beautiful I wanted to cry.<p>

Finally, I cast a quick tempus spell and saw that it was time to go. Hermione would show up later. She told me that she would be there when Draco and I stepped in though. She had said that there were rumors (and bets for that matter) about who I was going to take. Anyone not knowing that I was gay guessed either Cho Chang or Ginny Weasley.

Hurrying down the steps, knots of fear in my stomach, I heard Ron come after me.

We saw many people on their way to the ball pass us. Most pointed and stared at me, and I could only imagine what they were going to say.

I didn't have a very happy imagination.

I saw the Silver Trio already there and waiting for us. Blaise looked at us, and paled when he didn't see Hermione. I walked up to him casually and whispered in his ear (so no one else would hear), "Hermione's still getting ready. She should be here shortly." A little color returned to his face, and he nodded. Ron was on the lookout for Luna, and as she walked up to our little group dreamily, I had to admit she looked good.

She was wearing a soft but dark golden dress, which frilled out around her knees. She was wearing lion earrings, and she took Ron's hand silently.

Draco hit me playfully on the arm. I looked over at him for the first real time.

He was wearing a dark blue robe, and black underclothing. He was looking up at me, slight fog covering his eyes.

"Seriously Draco? You're jealous of Luna?" I asked, receiving another playful – but painful – punch on the arm.

"Hey. You were looking at her with that look in your eye. And it's even worse because I can't kiss you yet." Yes. They weren't going to make their entrance until later, when everyone else had filed into the hall. It was easier that way.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so I was looking her over. But do you want to know what I was thinking of?" A strange look of... Curiosity showed in his eyes. "How you would look in a dress. A really short dress too."

He raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and laughed. I looked over at Hermione and Pansy who finally arrived, along with Pansy's date.

Hermione was wearing a light blue dress that made her seem like she was floating instead of walking. Her hair was curled and for once, tamed, as she went over to Blaise, who looked shocked himself.

Pansy wore a dark green outfit, with silver trimmings, and her hair was tied up into a bun with some loose strands fluttering around her face. But really didn't realize any of this. It didn't register in my brain. I was looking at the one following behind Pansy.

She was wearing a pale purple dress, and it showed the curves on her body nicely. Her pale – but freckled – skin looked good in contrast with it. Her long ginger hair framed her face, but she looked completely war and cautious of our reactions.

Not that I like her or anything – though I might if I were straight – I would say that Miss. Ginny Weasley looked nice tonight.

Yes. You heard me correctly, that was not wrong. No doubting the determined eyes, or ginger hair, or freckled skin. It was a Weasley child. It just happened to be the youngest and only girl Weasley child.

Ginny Weasley.

I looked at Ron, and the shock and confusion, and anger on his face, made me step back and take Draco's hand from fear. Pansy widened her eyes a bit, but she grabbed her dates hand as well.

I honestly couldn't get past the fact Ginny Weasley was a lesbian. All these years, and I thought she was after me. Oh how things change.

I understood why Pansy hadn't wanted to tell anyone yet.

Ron looked like he was about to blow his top, but Luna put a calming hand on his shoulder, and nodded towards the Great Hall doors.

It was time.

Ron and Luna went in first, being the least odd couple possible. People really only paid them attention because they knew I would be coming soon after. Then it was Hermione and Blaise. A few gasps at that pairing, but no one said much or made a move. Ginny and Pansy were next.

Now there was some talk. They all knew I had to be next, and they weren't using to seeing girl-girl couples.

Not that gayness wasn't accepted in the Wizarding world – quite so. But it was mostly only in guys. It was also probably because Pansy was a Slytherin, and Ginny was not only Ron's sister, but a Gryffindor.

Walking in, (and holding onto Draco's hand) the first thing I saw were the decorations. There were lights, and a punch table with light food and drinks of every kind. The ceiling held gold and silver streamers. The hall was set up like the last Yule Ball. There was even a Wizarding band on the stage playing soft background music.

But no one else was looking at the décor. Nope. All eyes were on the door. Where they were waiting either the arrival of the Slytherin Ice Prince or the Gryffindor Savior. No one knew that they would get both.

Many gasps were heard. Pictures were taken, many shouted out. A few out raged cries, possibly from the rest of Gryffindor.

But Draco and I ignored them. We were, after all, good at it by now. We drifted over to our little group, and the music started to play. Draco grabbed my waist.

I still didn't really know how to dance. Pansy had tried to teach me, but gave up after I kept stepping on her toes.

I could dance with Draco, but only because I somehow knew what he was next going to do, and followed suit. I was good at that – following Draco.

Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Ron, and Luna started to dance around us. I had never felt so happy.

Many others just stopped and stared, but some let it go and began to dance with the date they had brought. I knew that this was going to cause chaos later. The Slytherins would either accept the Golden Trio, or shun us even more, alongside the Silver Trio. It was the same with Gryffindor. Maybe not for Ron or Luna, but the rest of us.

I could already see the headlines now: Savior for the Light, Shagging Former Enemy? By Rita Skeeter, of course. But I didn't care. I couldn't care. I mean, I got to be with the man I loved, and I still had my close friends.

The others didn't understand. They also probably don't understand what it is like to really fall in love with someone. The feeling where you would do anything for them, and never let them go. Where if the one you love dies, you would stop caring about life.

No. They wouldn't understand that at all. They don't know what it's like to have everything you care about taken away from you like I do. That was okay at the time, because all I had to lose was Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and the rest of the Weasley Clan.

But now I have Draco. And I wasn't going to give him up for anything. And it isn't the Gryffindor talking inside of me when I say that I would die for him.

Back to the dance- the last song had ended. Draco was leading me over to the punch bowl, tugging slightly on my arm. Everyone stepped quietly out of our way, watching us as we walked over to where the group had gone to stand.

I was smiling like an idiot when we reached them, and I saw Blaise was too. Hermione was holding his hand, while talking to Luna about something. Pansy was talking to Blaise about something, holding Ginny close to her. I could tell that she was slightly listening to what Ron was saying to Ginny – probably about who she had chosen to come to the dance with.

Ginny looked up at us as we walked in, and her eyes seemed slightly scared. She asked, in a shaky voice, "Are you mad at me too, Harry?" I smiled and shook my head. Draco got some punch and handed it to me; I drank it down before saying, "Ginny, it would be very hypocritical if I told you I was angry at you for being a lesbian. One is because I am gay." I showed her mine and Draco's linked fingers. "And because I don't think Ron is beating on you because of who you like, but why you never told anyone Ginny."

Ron nodded at my words, and she sighed in relief. Pansy took her face in her hands, and slowly kissed her on the lips. I raised an eyebrow but let it go.

I looked at Draco and wiggled my eyebrow, and blinked. He seemed to understand. He took my face in his gentle hands, and looking me straight in the eye with his stormy ones, kissed me slowly for everyone to see.

Not that I really cared who saw. If they don't approve, well they can go to hell for all I care.

Ron groaned. "Harry. Please, I asked you not to do that around me. I have accepted that you're going out with Malfoy, but please?" I could only grin at his expense.

"Okay then. I'll just remember that when you start kissing Luna..." His eyes widened and mumbled something like, "Yeah yeah... Shoulda been in Slytherin..." before he went off to go kiss Luna.

When I said that, I wasn't entirely using as a defense to kiss Draco. Ron has started to get more intimate with Luna, which is fine with me. Seriously the guy deserves it.

But... It's just, weird when they kiss or hug or whatever. It's hard to explain. Like Luna is taming Ron in the kiss, while Ron is making her feistier... Really creepy.

Another dance song started, and Draco pulled me back into the middle of the hall. Pansy was dragging Ginny, and Blaise Hermione.

Everyone else pretty much cleared out of our way. Since I was slightly shorter than Draco, he got to lead the dance. I just rested my head on his chest, and closed my eyes.

Draco made a small humming sound, and I couldn't help but smile. I looked up at him, with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

He nodded towards the others.

We were in a sort of dancing circle. Draco and I in the middle. Surrounding us was Pansy, Ginny, Hermione, Blaise, and Luna, who somehow got Ron to dance with her.

It almost looked as though it had been organized. Though the idea was rather stupid, as Ron would never agree to it, and we hadn't known about Ginny and Pansy. The others however did not know that, did they?

No one else wanted to join us, and seemed perfectly happy sitting in the sidelines and watching us. I smiled, and kissed Draco after he spun me around. I smiled at him, and I saw that he looked as happy as I felt. I laid my head upon his chest again, and closed my eyes, drifting into a comfortable lull.

Eventually others started to join the dance. There were many different songs, and I lost track of how many we had dance to. All of them were slow dances, and I was relaxed for the first time in a long time.

Then Dumbledore stood up and announced that they were going to start playing some more 'popular' kids music. Draco and I listened to one then we quietly left without a word to anyone. I was going to tell someone, but Luna and Ron looked like they were in their own little world, and I couldn't find Blaise, Hermione, Pansy, or Ginny anywhere. Draco continued to pull me over to the door and once I realized what I was doing, I stopped resisting.

I didn't know where he was taking me, so I just followed him – when I remembered the small Room of Requirement. He was probably taking me there. I mean, that's where we normally met if we wanted to be alone – or in the library if we wanted to be with others.

I felt it get colder in the air as we neared the dungeons. The room wasn't exactly in the dungeons, but it was farther down the castle than the normal classes (not counting potions, obviously). As soon as we neared the hallway it was situated on the door appeared.

The hallway itself was pretty bare. As on most halls at each end there was a knight's armor, and across from the Room there was a tapestry of a fairy. She was meant to be a fairy princess, and she was crafty and beautiful. But her kingdom was overrun, so she was banished to the ogre kingdom. No one knows if this was made to be a child's tale, or real history, as no date was recorded.

But, like every other picture in Hogwarts, she was able to move and talk. She winked at us as we walked in the newly appeared door.

It was wooden, and looked old and dusty. It had thick metal bolts attaching it to the wall, and it was a dark brown color. The knob was golden, and it groaned as it swung open without either of us touching it.

Walking inside, I absently looked around.

There was a small fire place with a fire roaring inside of it. A few couches surrounded the fire, and there was a kitchen which consisted completely of only a wooden table and two wooden chairs.

To my right was a big bed, green and gold, and to the left was a door that was most likely a bathroom.

I was really tired, but I absent-mindedly kicked off my shoes and took off my cloak.

Two pairs of pajamas showed up on the bed. I took the green pile – obviously meant for me – while Draco took the silver pair.

Neither of us really cared about seeing the other with no trousers or shirt on, so we just got changed there. I was pulling my shirt over my head when a cold hand stopped me.

"I like it better without." And the shirt was slowly taken back off.

I looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow, and he smiled.

"Fine then, we're making this even though." And I pulled off his shirt. I stared at his chest taking it all in, not caring that I probably looked like an idiot. Looking up at Draco's angelic face again, I saw him staring at me.

I laughed, and he took a step closer to me. He took my chin in his hands and tilted my head. Then he kissed me very slowly, licking my bottom lip and asking for entrance that I permitted. My eyes closed as our tongues fought for dominance. He eventually won, but I think I put up a good fight.

His tongue explored my mouth, and decided to dance with mine for a while. He tasted nice – like vanilla, with a little spice, maybe cinnamon? I don't think I could ever get enough of that taste.

Is hands pushed me back onto the bed, and I complied, locking my hands behind his neck pulling him with me.

I opened my eyes, and saw his staring back at me, a storm raging in them. His hands began to roam over my back and chest and mine did likewise. He was so perfect, beautiful. His chest was strong and muscled and super pale, like the rest of his skin. He pulled his mouth away from mine, and I groaned at the loss. That quickly turned into a moan, as he latched onto my neck. He bit it quite hard – hard enough to leave a mark- then licked it. I moaned again.

Then he hissed in my ear, "Mine." proceeding to afterwards nibble on my ear. I was going to gasp, but still replied, "Yours."

His arms wrapped around my back, and I leaned into his chest.

"I love you." I whispered. My eyes closed, and they wouldn't open back up.

"And I you." He said back, whispering in my ear. Then he started humming quietly.

I decided to fall asleep at that point in time.

**Draco POV:**

I looked at his perfect face while he slept. It looked so sweet. He normally looked beautiful, but when he was asleep all the worry just seems to wash away from him. I liked that.

How I ever ended up with someone this perfect I'll never know. I looked around the small room. I knew it by heart – we came here often. No one else knew of it, and it often took this look to it for us.

I looked back at Harry. I knew that once those forest green eyes closed he would be out cold. We did a lot of dancing. It was wonderful; he was the best dancer I knew. When he was dancing with me anyways. The dance was wicked. I loved seeing the happiness in Harry's eyes, or how calm he seemed as we danced.

He looked amazing as always. Everyone agreed with me – except for him of course. I loved that. Harry couldn't be vain if he tried.

I brushed a stray strand of dark hair out of his face. He was mine, and I was his. And we would be like this – forever and always.

**MY (Or the narrator's) POV:**

The two most talked about boys of Hogwarts slept on in the peaceful night, exhausted but happy. A ginger and a blonde girl in another part of Hogwarts were also sleeping peacefully in Gryffindor tower – or the blonde was. The ginger was watching her sleep.

And in the real Room of Requirement, a bushy haired girl and tan-skinned boy were also sleeping without a care in the world. Indeed, many students and teachers were sleeping, with a partner or themselves. But there were three, who were not asleep. Oh no, not asleep but planning on doing something terrifying and horrible. Something they should not. So horrible it was unthinkable.

But they were going to. And as this was unknown to the Ice Prince and Savior, they could have never of guessed, that what they were doing involved them. More exactly; involved hurting them.

Yet this did not go unnoticed. Someone saw – and it promptly did something about it, for it loved the Savior, after he spared its life five years ago.

Two bodies were found in the morning.

**Hope it made up for not uploading! **

**So...Questions for this chapter are:**

**Who were the three?**

**What were they planning?**

**Did one get away?**

**What hurt them?**

**And why did it care about Harry so much?**

**All of these will be answered next time! Maybe...**

**I like my secrets! If you don't like that... Then go away and wait for the next upload, and hope it comes quickly!**

**Review Question:**

**Which would you choose...?**

**Twilight**

**Harry Potter**

**Both**

**Right Now! It's right down there! Go! BLNAHYA!**

**|**

**That's the way**

**Keep going**

**|  
>There!<strong>

**\/  
><strong> 


End file.
